


It's Still You

by seohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Idol AU, like only one, yeonbin are so inlove with each other and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohla/pseuds/seohla
Summary: They thought their relationship will just be a hindrance to reach their dreams. But after a year of breaking up, Yeonjun and Soobin accidentally met again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> yeonbin's been making us feel single eversince but were whipped for them and we love it.

Soobin finally close the last book before stretching out his arms upward. He's been studying for about 5 hours as his final exam is tomorrow as a 1st year medicine student, some of his seniors said that he shouldn’t study a few days or even a day before the exam as it will just cause him more stress and it will drain his body a lot, but in his case, it is his way to actually ace his exams as he's been doing this typical study habit ever since he was in university.

He took a glimpse at his wristwatch and it read ‘7:56pm’, he started to clear up his things at the mini study table the school library provided to each student before putting it inside his bag. He got up from his seat heading out towards the burger place near the medical school to get himself something to eat before going home as he haven’t eaten anything that day due to exams and spending the afternoon at the library. When Soobin got out of the building, the cold breeze hit his skin as fall season was about to come. Good thing he had a sweater on with him and started to rub his hands up and down to his arms to somehow bring heat to his shaking body. 

Soobin arrived at the burger place and the staffs working there welcomed him with big smiles on their faces. He bow to them as he walk towards the cashier grabbing the wallet from his bag. “Good evening Soobin hyung, you passed by a bit late tonight.”  Beomgyu , the cashier said as he was fixing his apron and looking at the taller boy afterwards. “Final exams are tomorrow and I had to study really hard, this will determine if I’ll pass 1st year of medical school.” he said letting out a deep and heavy sigh before giving Beomgyu his card. “I’m sure you’re going to do great, the mere fact that you’re already in medical school is already an achievement.”  Beomgyu  said after swiping his card and giving it back letting out his famous cheeky smile. “Thank you,  Gyu . I promise to treat you to ice cream some time.” Soobin gave him a small smile before walking towards an empty table. He sat there, waiting patiently for his order while mindlessly scrolling through his phone to check his social media when he heard the front door open. 

Soobin lift his head up and he saw the person he wanted to see the least. He felt a small tug on his chest as the person walked towards the cashier. He stood there wearing that usual gray oversized hoodie, black ripped jeans and a pair of white sneaks. How can he not recognize that gray hoodie? Oh and he had his hair blonde. To conclude it all, even at his side profile, he is still breathtaking. When he saw him, it’s like all the memories the two of them had flashed back on his mind. Soobin was busy staring at him that he didn’t even realize the crew was calling him as his food was ready. 

Soobin hurriedly got up from his seat to go to the counter to get his food. Soobin gave her a small smile before going back to the table as he starts to munch on his food. Little did he knew, someone caught his attention while he was going towards the pick up counter. “How is he?” someone asked Beomgyu as he was taking his order. “He's still the same hyung, he's been quite busy these past few days. His final exams are tomorrow.”  Beomgyu  said tapping the monitor in front of him while getting  Yeonjun’s  order. ‘So he really did got into medical school’  Yeonjun  said to himself while giving the card to  Beomgyu . “Aren’t you going to talk to him hyung?”  Beomgyu  suddenly asks before swiping  Yeonjun’s  card. The older look at him with a confused expression, more like a ‘why would i do that?’ face. “C’mon. I know you miss him. When did you last talk to him?”  Beomgyu  asked again. “About a year ago. When the two of us broke up.”  Yeonjun  softly said before getting his card and receipt. There are so many things running through  Yeonjun’s  mind at that time. Should he take the courage to talk to him again after a year of breaking up or would he just let this opportunity slip away and walk away from Soobin's life forever? “Hyung I know things haven't been good for the two of you last year. But now that the two of you already aim your goals and dreams, why not give it a chance again?” Beomgyu said to the older boy almost like an advice to him before letting out a small smile raising his eyebrows up and down.

Beomgyu’s  words had occupied  Yeonjun’s  mind, that he didn’t notice he already left the place. He looked around before landing his eyes on a particular notebook, a vintage looking one that is very familiar to him. He flashed out a small grin before heading out. He’s going to do it for real this time.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen it here?” Soobin worriedly ask  Beomgyu  while looking around the bottom of each table. Soobin didn’t notice he dropped his notebook until he got home and was about to fix his things, he immediately called beomgyu for it but he already said last night that he hadn't seen it. “I swear hyung, I haven’t seen it even when I’m about to close.”  Beomgyu  said sitting on one of the chairs, obviously tired from looking for your notebook. Soobin let out a small sigh before brushing up your his out of frustration. “Why is it important to you anyways? Is it your notebook for school?” he asked in curiosity looking at the taller guy. “It has a sentimental value. And it’s from a special person.” Soobin softly said hands gripping the strap of his bag tightly. “Anyways, I have to go now, mom’s going to visit me at the dorms.” Soobin said giving Beomgyu a small hug, while he hugged the taller back. “Oh and bye the way, I passed my exams so ice cream is on me.” Soobin added before heading towards home. 

He was walking in the hallways towards his place when he noticed a tall figure leaning his back on the wall probably waiting for someone. Seems like he felt Soobin's presence walking towards him as he looked at him before flashing a small smile. “What are you doing here?” Soobin bluntly asked as he was standing in front of him. He is still very tall, he even got taller compared to when the younger last saw him. “You left this yesterday at the restaurant.” he said before showing him the vintage looking notebook on his hand. “Yeonjun, just straight up tell me what the fuck you want. And please can I get my notebook after that?” Soobin asked, a hint of annoyance was seen on his voice. Soobin weren’t ready to see him after all, even after a year of not seeing each other. All the things that happened that day, it still feels like yesterday. As it flashes back on his mind, he felt tears are about to come out from his eyes but he refrain yourself from crying as he didn't want Yeonjun to see him still in pain. Yeonjun didn’t even let out a single word before snaking his arms on the younger's waist, resting his chin on the taller guy's shoulder. “You still keep that notebook with you. Don’t worry, I still have the same one with me. I kept all the things you thought me. All the realizations we had everytime we surpass every challenge, I always write it down on that notebook. I know things haven't been good for us last year. And I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you, baby. I was hurt as well by it but I feel like it hurt you even more.” he softly said, letting out a soft and more like a relieved sigh. He could smell the younger boy's perfume, his favorite scent of his. Soobin were speechless and trying to process everything what his hyung had said to him. 

Tons of questions have been going on his mind. Was he ready to accept his apology? Is it even enough to convince him that Yeonjun's really sorry for what happened to the two of them? Is he going to give his hug back?

“I thought I would just be a hindrance in your dream to become a doctor. It is not my intention to break up with you, not at all.” he added, tightening his hold on the latter's waist. “I thought that being together would just be a hindrance for us to reach our dreams. I did get my license as an architect. I’m now slowly rising up to my success. But all of that didn’t matter because in every success that I made, I’m not celebrating it with you.” The two of you stayed in that position for a few minutes, silence filled the entire hallway. He had let go of Soobin from his hug, gently wiping his eyes. Was he crying? “Hyung… just give me my notebook first..” Soobin pleaded and he did give you the notebook. As you got it from it, you put it inside your bag and after that, taking both of his bigger hands to your small ones. “Yeonjun… I understand everything.. Even if I was in pain, I felt even more pain thinking of the fact that we’re over.” Soobin said tightening his grip on the older's hands. “Yes I did got into medical school, I’m doing what I really want. I’m still technically in my first year and.. I want to spend even up to my retirement as a doctor with you.” he said before letting out a soft sigh. “And also, I’m very proud of you, Architect Choi. I can’t wait for you to plan our dream home.” Soobin was busy telling him what he felt that he didn’t even notice the tears coming out from his lover's eyes. He was taken aback to see him crying but he immediately wiped the tears that were left on his cheeks with both of his thumbs. “My big baby is crying.” Soobin said teasing him, now rubbing Yeonjun's cheeks with his thumb. 

Instead of saying anything, Yeonjun just hugged him again, tighter this time. Soobin reciprocate the hug as he snake his arms around his tiny waist. He missed this. He missed hugging the person he loves the most. The one he want to spend his forever with. “I love you. I love you so much. I promise to spend up to my retirement with you as well. I missed you.” he said before kissing Soobin's temple. 

  
  



End file.
